


Make Up for It

by kinoface



Series: Drabbles / Memes [5]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno finds Aiba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Up for It

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lj4vwx4cGi1qibmsoo1_500.jpg) picture, written during a brief but oddly productive "the only thing I can write is drabbles!!" phase. I really like the rhythm of this. <3

When Ohno finds Aiba, he runs his hands up Aiba's stomach, under the shirt. The touch makes Aiba shudder, his muscles jolting beneath Ohno's palms, arms pulling against the rope that tethers them to the wooden beams.

"Matsujun," Aiba explains.

Ohno hums, understanding. "That wasn't very nice of him."

"No," Aiba agrees.

Ohno's hands have reached Aiba's nipples; he uses his fingernails and watches as another shiver rolls through Aiba's body, from his shoulders down to his hips — watches the skin revealed there, taut and golden brown.

"He said you'd make up for it," Aiba gasps.

Ohno smiles. He will.


End file.
